


Some Secrets and Lots of "Training"

by the_nerdiest_insanity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) is So Done, Allura is getting there, Basically, Blushing, Closets, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Stubborn Keith (Voltron), Stubborn Lance (Voltron), Trapped In A Closet, but everyone knows, but not really, not so secret relationship, they just won't admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdiest_insanity/pseuds/the_nerdiest_insanity
Summary: Just a normal day of training!Keith and Lance are missing.... Just a normal day of training!Or, alternativelyI'm gonna tell'em (we know)Don't you dare!
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura & Coran (Voltron), Allura & Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Some Secrets and Lots of "Training"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> As promised, something lighthearted after the angsty stuff I've been posting for this fandom. (Which is kinda weird since I'm usually not a big angst fan to begin with and typically try to avoid it as much as possible.)
> 
> I actually got this idea from another post from a different fandom about a different couple I ship getting caught, but that's literally the only thing I copied. And that the people who caught them were betting on them. I looked for it, but I couldn't remember which platform I read it on and I spent hours looking for it and couldn't find it. I did, however, find others similar to it, so this isn't really the most original concept anyways. I just wanted to put this little disclaimer out front just incase.
> 
> Anywho, I really hope you enjoy this and at least get a few laughs out of it. That's the whole reason I write these!

"Where are they?" Pidge complained.

"Yeah, they were supposed to be here like fifteen minutes ago," Hunk supplied.

Shiro and Allura just shared a look while Coran replied, "Don't worry paladins. They will be here soon. They are probably caught up in some important business."

_Yeah, "important business,"_ they all thought, except, of course, their favorite space uncle. He was the only one who hadn't caught on to the not so secret relationship between the red and blue paladins.

But no one could just ask them about it up front! Oh, no! The two would just yell at you either about their heated rivalry that's gone on for years or about how they are a loner who doesn't need a relationship, let alone have time for one. You can figure out which is which.

Shiro just sighed as Allura leaned over towards him. "5 quintants free of training for you says that if we catch the two in the act, they'll confess."

Images of Keith beating the piloting simulator at such a young age, stealing his ride, and spending years searching everywhere for him flash before Shiro's eyes as he accepts the bet. He's already mentally preparing for the next 5 glorious days.

The two leaders take their leave from the group to go look for the stragglers.

They were worried about how long it would take to find the love birds in the giant castle, yet they didn't have to look far.

The duo was only a few feet away from the group when they heard pounding and moaning coming from a nearby storage room.

Allura blushed while giving Shiro a sideways glance, and he just sighed while hanging his head in disappointment.

Shiro opened the door and was met with, surprise surprise, Lance and Keith definitely in the middle of a make out session. Their arms and legs were completely entwined ranging from in the other's hair, to under the other's shirt, to hooking his leg around the other boy's waist. Lance had Keith pinned to the wall; their mouths seemed fused together as well as their eyes tightly shut, so they hadn't quite realized their audience yet.

The black paladin cleared his throat and the pair's eyes shot open.

After a beat, Keith shoved Lance off of him and yelled, "You idiot! I can't believe you got us locked in this stupid closet!" 

"Me!" Lance yelled back, "You were the one who tricked me into coming in here, mullet!"

The teens quickly made their way out of the closet finally moving into the light which allowed Allura and Shiro to see not only the flaming blush adorning both boys, but the numerous hickeys that had just started to bloom along both of their necks.

The Altean just stood there trying not to gape while Shiro just snickered behind his hand. "Hey guys," he called after the other two, "you have something to tell us?"

Both froze mid stride before quickly trying to cover their trail.

"Nah, good, completely fine Shiro, nothing at all!" responded Lance so anxiously and quickly, anyone could tell that he was lying. He was shifting from foot to foot and his right hand kept twitching next to Keith’s like he was itching to grab it and run.

"I got nothing Shiro," Keith responded with a shrug, much more nonchalantly than the other had. "Why? Something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing," Shiro supplied with a smirk, "I was just wondering who you were fighting to get those bruises."

You could see Keith's heart drop in his eyes as he quickly slapped his hands to his neck and gave Lance a glare that could kill a man before looking back in Shiro’s direction, not meeting his eyes, though. "Just practicing. Got a little carried away and set the training droid up too high. Well, we'd better get going." He rushed out the words before grabbing Lance's wrist and running towards the meeting area. But, not before the two leaders could hear a small laugh followed by a, "Oh keep laughing. You have them too," with an extremely loud slap to end it.

Allura just stared in horror and shock in the direction the boyfriends took off in. Shiro just laughed even harder, not even trying to hide it anymore.

Once the man finally caught his breath, he gave the other a light pat on the back to bring her back to reality.

“Well,” the paladin says with a shit-eating grin, “I believe that I won some free time, so please call me when it’s time to eat.”

The princess whipped around to look at him and, through gritted teeth and impressive glare, responded, “Yes, Shiro.”

He turned back towards his room while calling over his shoulder, “Have fun with those two!”

Allura huffed and stalked off in the direction the culprits had scurried off in.

"Ah, finally, it seems like you are able to join us!"

It seems like Allura got to the room at the right time.

She was near the back, so she could see everyone, meaning Hunk and Pidge who were desperately trying to keep their laughter in check and failing, Keith and Lance looking red faced, out of breath and disheveled, and Coran in front of the motley crew, looking the picture of control.

"Sorry Coran," Keith got out between breaths, "we got lost on our way over here after Allura and Shiro got us."

_"Ah,"_ she thinks, _"that's why they're out of breath and I nearly beat them."_

"And," Coran replied, "it seems like you two were having your own early morning training session. Next time, try not to go so hard as to leave bruises though. They can be a bit unseemly."

The two in question were so beat red, they were practically glowing. The other two paladins couldn't contain their laughter anymore, doubled over each other and practically on the ground. 

Allura herself had to hide her own laughter behind her hand and… was Coran smirking?

She should have known. Coran may be a bit eccentric, but he really isn’t oblivious.

Speaking of Coran, he finally spotted her in the corner. “Ah princess, it looks like we can get the _official_ training going, now.”

Allura, collecting herself, started making her way to the front as Hunk raised his hand asking, “What about Shiro?”

Allura froze. How was she going to explain that?

“Our fearless black paladin has been working so hard that the princess and I decided to give him some time off. If you all step up, you might be able to earn some as well,” Coran explained, giving Allura a slight wink. Immediately, all of the present paladins straightened up and temporarily forgot about embarrassing their friends.

She made it next to her advisor and cast a glance over to him getting a reassuring smile in return. How anyone could think _he_ was oblivious was beyond her.

“Alright paladins, let’s pair up and start with warm ups.”

Keith and Lance immediately turned to each other while Hunk and Pidge snickered. 

Well, the moment was nice while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked it!
> 
> I had a really fun time writing this. I've been out of touch with the fandom for a while, but doing this, I got reconnected and realised how much I actually kinda missed this one, now at least. It seemed like everyone left it because it was being too toxic, so it lost its popularity which made the toxic fans leave. Now, only good people are left, but there really aren't as many left and now the fandom kinda has a bad rep. It sucks that that happened, but at least we have each other!
> 
> Anyway, I wanna know what you thought! Please give me any and all sorts of feedback, positive or negative, I truly just want to improve my writing.
> 
> I also wanna say that I have a YOI multi-chapter fic that I'm currently working on with a few more fics on the way, 2 more Voltron fics done, and have a Miraculous fic in the works. Plus, I plan on, most likely, expanding from there.
> 
> And finally, I love you all! Have a great day and stay safe!


End file.
